Match Maker Heaven
by totally-in-love
Summary: Uh oh what happens when Nicole trys to set her friends up? Will they be a successful match or will she just get in a whole lot of trouble? Nicole doesn’t know how easy this will be when it comes to a certain some ones but what happens when the Match Maker
1. Ideas and Propsotions

Mach Maker Heaven!

Uh oh what happens when Nicole treys to set her friends up? Will they be a successful match or will she just get in a whole lot of trouble? Nicole doesn't know how easy this will be when it comes to a certain some ones…. Please read on! Rated PG!

Author Note:

Hey everyone this is my first fan fic story on here so please I'm open to any criticism! It will help me improve my writing ability. Thanks and enjoy the story…Please remember to review.

Nicole and Dana were sitting in their dorm… number 101! Everything thing was usual! Zoey was out kicking Logan's butt at basketball; Dana was on her bunk reading her new issue of _Teen People_...Quietly well actually not that much!

"Will you shut up? I'm trying to read my magazine in peace… I don't need you blabbering on okay?" Dana went on to Nicole.

"Okay, Sorry. OH MY GOSH! I have the most awesome idea ever." Nicole screamed.

"What is it? It better not be one of your lets hook people up plan!" questioned Dana

"Well no course not, well a erm, but this time it's going to work for sure" Nicole stated with a sound of belief.

"Oh god!" Dana said in between her sighing and rolling her eyes.

"Well this time it's going to be awesome oh and I was wondering if…" Nicole didn't get to finish what she was saying because Dana rudely interrupted her. "No way am I not being a part of this!"

"What if I pay you 5.00?" Nicole said trying to negotiate.

"8.00 and it's a deal…. I need a new lip gloss" snapped Dana

"Fine… Yes Nicole and Dana the matchmakers!" shrieked Nicole

"Okay ...Okay" Dana said

Over at the basketball court……………

"Oh, Now is that the 3rd or 2nd time beatings your butt?" Zoey bragged while doing her victory dance "You just won't see that I am the champ here" She adds

"Fine, ugh can't believe a hot girl beat me at a sport.. Again oh and it's the 2nd time by the way" Logan said trying to act cool about it all.

"Whatever" Zoey rolled hr eyes.

"So well now that you beat me, and your happy wanna make out?" he smirked as he asked.

"Ewww no! That's the 3rd time you have asked me that this week! UGH" She yelled.

As she finished going on to Logan, Michael and Chase came around the corner. "Hey guys what's up? By the way Zoey where's Nicole?" Michael commented.

"Nothing just kicked Logan's butt" Zoey answered proudly.

"Hey don't say that no more" Logan said as he looked away and folded his arms.

Everyone laughed! "Oh she's in the dorm with Dana ...what she's doing I don't know!" She responded

"Oh okay thanks" he said while walking away leaving chase, Zoey and Logan behind.

"Okay so what I was thinking…" Nicole was planning _knock, knock. _"Come in" she added on. Michael walked in smiling

"What's he doing here?" She questioned Dana.

"I called him on my cell a couple minutes ago, he's going to help us!" Nicole explained.

"Oh, well then why do you need my help then?" Dana remarked.

"Because your pretty good at seeing who will work out as a couple" Nicole replyed.

"Yep, that's right" Dana said

"Okay now that we have this all figured out are we going to start planning this?" questioned Michael.

_ : end of chapter one please review, I will update soon thank you!_


	2. Games, Love and Reality

Chapter 2- Games, Love, and Reality

_Author Note: I hope you liked the first chapter of my first fan fic story! I have so far gotten reviews. I would like to reply to some of them._

_1. Hey CSIkennedy: Thanks soo much becca i love you hope you like the rest of it p_

_Well here's the next chapter enjoy it._

"So Zoey do you umm...want to uh go get a snack or something? Chase asked Zoey while he was looking down at his shoes. Chase liked Zoey but not just as friends maybe more. He hasn't told anyone this yet not even his best friend Michael, and especially not Logan. You know what Logan would do if he found this out? He would tease Chase and probably Zoey. Chase thought to him self that little part no way is he going to let Logan know this.

"Sure I'd love to, I am pretty thirsty" She said smiling, while putting one of her favorite lip glosses on _Raspberry Triple Swirl_. Chase watched Zoey put it on thinking "I wish I could kiss her but I'm too scared! Wait ahhh get it out of your head Chase" He shocked himself for a second. They started to leave the court, and went in the direction of the cafeteria.

"Hey I was just getting pumped! Ugh." Logan yelled. But it was to late Zoey and chase had already left and didn't hear him yelling.

"Okay, first we are going to choose a guy for Zoey! Ekk this is SO COOL" shrieked Nicole, practically laughing. Michael looked at Nicole and just laughed. "What?" She replied to his laughing.

"Right anyways" Dana came up saying. "We have 3 potential guys for Miss. Perfect!" she commented.

"Right… wait that's not nice, anyways they are Chase, Logan and you Michael!" stated Nicole.

"No way keep me out this one!" he answered back quickly. "Oh there's Jim also. Zoey met him on the first day here at PCA. Chase sort of introduced them" he stated now, then he added "Plus they did hit it off!"

"Okay well we figured out the guys, can I please go and get an icecap now? Dana snarled.

"Yeah okay let's go" Michael and Nicole answered back at Dana together. They then looked at each other and chuckled. All three of them let the dorm to go over to the cafe.

"I'll get the drinks" she told Chase. There standing in the line up was Jim.

"Hey Zoe what's up?" he said coolly Jim liked Zoey since the second time he had seen and talked to her!

"Hey Jim oh nothing I'm getting a drink for me and Chase" responded a non-shy Zoey. Zoey never seemed to be shy even if she was with the guy that she totally had a crush on.

"Do you guys want to sit with me?" he questioned.

"Okay sure" She replied to Jim. She turned over to Chase's direction and said "Hey Chase were going to go sit with Jim okay?" Chase just nodded his head thinking to himself "It was supposed to be me and Zoey, so I could figure out my feeling for her. Well that didn't work out did that?" He got up form the table and walked over to where Jim and Zoey were heading to.

"Oh look its Zoey, Chase and Jim" Nicole mentioned. "Hey Zoey!" she smiled and waved to her. Then she ran over to her.

"Hey Nicole what's up?" she turned to Nicole and said.

"Oh you no, nothing really. Well going to go! Me, Michael and Dana are going back to the dorm to play some video games" She responded back to Zoey. Just then Dana and Michael came up to them.

"Here you better pay me back Nicole!" Dana said in a angry grumpy voice.

"I will don't worry, I have the money back at the dorm" she said defending herself. They all waved bye at Zoey and turned to leaved. Just then Dustin came running in almost knocking Dana's Icecap all over her!

"DUSTIN!" Dana screamed. "Watched where your going next time… you know what would have happened if you spilt it over my top? This is a Gucci top, and it costs a lot! And you would of turned into Cream of Dustin a new soup" she went on and on to him. She turned and left.

"Zoey!" She went to his sister

"What's wrong Dustin?" She had sort of a scared tone in her voice.

"I need two dollars! My moneys in my wallet which is in my room, and I am in desperate need of Gummy Worms. I'll die if I don't get any!" he pleaded to his sister.

"Fine" She said giving in to her little brother.

"Thank you so much. I'll pay you back" Dustin promised. Zoey just smiled and nodded her head. He then ran of to buy the gummy worms. Zoey started laughing because of everything that just had happened.

"Well that's Nicole and Dustin for you!" she commented. "I'm going to go swimming do you guys want to come?" She questioned. Zoey loved going swimming especially if it was with the two boys that she liked!

"Sure" they both said. They then all left to go to their dorms to get there stuff and everybody else that would want to come, including Quinn

"Ha I know a way to find a perfect guy for Zoey" stated Dana "Look in her diary it will probably say something in there about it" She added. Michael and Nicole looked shocked. They then herd the door knob start to turn.

"Hey guys, do you want to go swimming?" Zoey asked the three of them. Nicole turned and looked at Michael and Dana and she Shook her head yes! Michael left to go get his things and to bring Logan to. The girls go their things together and went and got Quinn. They then met the guys and Quinn at the cross walk, where they crossed over to go to the beach. Zoey, Jim, Chase, Quinn, and Logan walked in the front. But in a bit behind them were Michael, Nicole and Dana. Of course Nicole was still planning!

"I said yes because this is perfect to figure out who she should be with, and well to get her flirting!" Nicole explained.

"Also to get a hot tan!" Dana added. The three of them smiled and continued on towards to the warm sand.

_Wait till the next chapter Zoey's not the only one flirting! Please Review thank you!_


	3. Flirting Fun

Chapter 3- Flirting Fun

_Author Note: Hey how was the last chapter? I hope you all thought it was good! Well I know I'm updating the story so often so please keep coming back and checking you never know when I have updated. I have tones of ideas in my head! Well here's the next chapter Keep reviewing it will help make the story better! Your Author Stephanie _

_Flirting Fun:_

The girls put there things on the beach in a nice spot and set everything up: snacks, drinks, and the blow up raft thing, towels, and umbrellas. The guys just ran into the water. Zoey went into the water with Chase and they sat on one of the rafts together…well that was until Jim and Logan came and tipped them over. Dana came in and pushed Logan underwater. She came up and started laughing, while looking around to see where he went. But she couldn't find him. She felt a soft touch on her leg but didn't think it was anything. All of a sudden Logan yanked her:

"AHHHHH" Dana Screamed. Everyone looked over and there popped Logan out of the water. He with a big smirk on his face started to swim away when he noticed Dana coming after him.

"Mike, do you think Chase or Jim would be good for Zoey" Nicole said looking puzzled.

"I don't know! You go talk Zoey and I'll talk to Chase to find out okay?" He responded back. Nicole shook her head and swam over to Zoey.

"Hey Zoe, out of the four guys who would you go out with?" Nicole asked wondering.

"Um well Michael is like a really good buddy so no for him, Ewe no Logan! I like Chase he's sweet, kind and cute! "She looked shocked and added "Did I just say that to you?"

"Yup. So you like CHASE!" Nicole said she was really happy. This is going to make her job way easier. "But what about Jim? Don't you like him?" She asked her

"Yeah I guess I do like Chase then. Well yeah I like Jim he's really nice and sweet also! Ugh I don't know they are both really nice but me and Chase are closer then me and Jim so yeah!" She told Nicole. Nicole was so happy that Zoey was her best friend; she's so open about her feelings.

"Wow Zoey. I never knew this. I'm glad you told me!" Nicole told Zoey.

"Okay" Zoey said as she started to swim away.

Michael was over at Chase about to ask him if he liked anyone. But before he could say anything Chase came out and said this:

"Dude I think I like Zoey!" He said straight out to Michael.

"Woo really that's great! Aren't you going to say or do anything dude like come on? It's so obvious that Jim likes Zoey also…" Michael didn't get to finish because Chase cut in.

"Man you're totally right I'm going to go over and hang out with her!" Before Mike said bye chase swam away. Nicole came over to Michael and they started to talk.

"Nicole, Chase totally digs Zoey. He really likes her but knowing Chase he gets to scared to talk and tell a girl he likes them!" He explained

"Oh my totally gosh Zoey spat out that she really likes Chase! She thinks he's cute, sweet nice. But she also likes Jim but I know she likes Chase more since she knows him better. She even told me it all." She explained also but to Michael.

"Okay it's figured out Chase and Zoey." He said. "Awww they sound like such a cute couple already even though they aren't dating yet!" Nicole added while she was laughing. Dana then came up to them.

"You guys better not hook up Zoey and Logan together got it?" she told the two of them.

"But we already…" Nicole tried to say but Dana cut her off.

"I said no okay? They wont make a good couple okay!" Dana snarled at her and then took off towards Logan, Jim, and Quinn.

"I think some one likes Logan" Nicole was singing this little phrase at this pint now.

"Yeah I think so. We should get Logan and Dana together also. We obviously know Dana likes Logan. Also Logan likes Dana he thinks she's a babe! Wow we have all of this figured out except Quinn and well Jim" he said while he was staring into Nicole's eyes.

"Really aha-ha! Well Quinn doesn't want a boyfriend she always says that it's annoying I tell you. Well she actually can be annoying and weird but she is nice. Oh and there's that girl Lexie they would be a cute couple we will introduce them later on." She said. Wow I can't wait till we get to the real planning will it work out or not?

_ Hey well there's that chapter next chapter will be up in no time the way I keep getting these ideas! Review like always oh and ask questions about anything that's happening in the story I have no problem answering them! _


	4. Words Speak Louder Than Their Actions

_Author Note: _

_Hey there! Thank you very much for your nice reviews so far. I'm going to respond to them sorry that I don't have your pen name in it I am currently grounded from going on the internet so I'm not able to look it up and put it in. I apologize I will add it on to the next chapter in my author notes! But anyways thank you for saying that it is a good story and since it's my first fan fic story so far. I bet my other ones will get better. Plus it's your criticism to that makes it better. Yes Mike is short for Michael in chapter 3 sorry about that. I am glad that all of you like it so far! D By the way I have posted this at my school on my lunch hour and I had to type it all again so that why I didn't have enough time to check either but thank you everyone please continue to review. _

_

* * *

__Chapter 4: Words Speak Louder Than There Actions_

The gang got their things and was walking back to their dorms. Zoey was a bit cold because of the water! Chase remembering what Michael said about getting closer to Zoey and trying to show her that he likes her, without actually saying it.

"He…r…here wear this it will make you a bit warmer till you get to your dorm." Chase said while presenting his sweater to her. It was the PCA's logo sweater that they all got on the first day.

Zoey looking straight at Chase smiled and answered back "Thank you so much Chase, that's sweet of you!"

* * *

The guys went back to their dorm to play cards or watch TV. Zoey, Nicole, and Dana got back to their dorm. Dana turned on the TV to MTV. It was the first time that Dana turned on the TV without Nicole going on about what channel to have it on. They then did the same as each other went and sat down on their beds. Zoey took out her Diary, and wrote one of her usual daily diary entries. She sat there thinking and turned to a page that she hadn't written on yet. She took her pink sparkly gel pen and started to write when she knew exactly what to put. While she was writing all of her emotion went out onto the paper… her entry. It made her feel so much more relived to get some of it out. She wrote this: 

_Dear Diary,_

_Today was great we went to the beach and had an awesome time. And when I say we I am not just saying Me, Nicole and Dana. YUP it was Chase. I guess I really like him now. Not just as friends but even more. Also he offered me his sweater to wear because it was a tad cold outside. Aw isn't he just so sweet. I want to tell him that I like him but I want to see if he feels the same way about me first. I'll let him make the first move…but wait is that such a good idea. Chase even has a hard time saying whether or not we should go to the movies together. Wow I really like this guy. He makes me feel so happy when I am around him. Well I am going to go I need to get dinner now, and me and the gang are going to a dance also. I'll update soon if anything happens between me and Chase tonight fingers crossed Later_

_Love,_

_Zoey 3_

_Xox_

……………………………………………………………………………………………………

While Zoey was finishing her diary entry Dana was doing the same thing. See no one knew Dana kept a Diary and no one will if it's possible to keep secret. She didn't like a lot of people to know her personal things she liked to keep her life and her personal Dana side on the down low if you understand.

_Dear Diary,_

_Today Nicole bribed me with $8.00… okay well it was actually $5.00 but hey who cares. Anyways she asked me to help her get Zoey a boyfriend… and I wouldn't let them give her Logan. You know because he is such a jerk and all. Okay forget it I confess I like him aright. I don't know why. Why I like the biggest jerk on campus. UGH! Well we flirted today and I hope he likes me and not Nicole or Miss. I'm good at everything (Zoey). Well I better go. Short entry tonight unless I have anything more to add later on. Ciao! _

_Simply Dana 3_

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Okay now after Zoey and Dana both writing in their diaries all you suspect is that Nicole is doing the same. Well actually she had a ratty notebook with patches a cool fabric all over it. Very stylish. Where she was writing her plans that were going to make her and Michael's ideas come true and happen so far she had written down the title and this:

_Match Maker Heaven 101_

_Hook Zoey and Chase up at the Dance. Get them to dance! Tell them to meet me and Michael out side. But actually they are there by them selves. Tell them that the other one likes them. Tell them to confront each other. Finds out that it was a set up by: Me and Michael. Kiss and come and thank us with all gratitude._

_Umm I don't know write now I will update later on how things right now are going! Tootles._

While she was writing she stopped for a second and thought to her self "Hmm not that bad… but wait Zoey may know what's going on Chase wont but I not Zoey will Ugh. I don't know ill figure out with Michael after. The girls closed their books and got dressed and ready.

* * *

"Yo Chase, I know you like Zoey so don't deny it okay!" Logan confronted Chase 

Oh great! Chase thought to himself… I'll just simply lie about it to him. Yeah that's it I am not letting Logan know that I like her. "No I don't! why do you think that?" he responded back

"Dude come on don't lie" he said. But just when Chase opened his mouth to respond back to Logan he said "whatever okay…I know you do, and my hunch will be right… I'll find out at the dance tonight I bet you!" after he finished saying that he just walked away. Leaving Chase standing there to think through his thoughts about Zoey and what will happen tonight at the dance, if anything.

"Michael I don't know what to do. Should I ask her to dance with me?" Chase questioned Michael about what he should do when he sees Zoey at the dance tonight. Maybe I shouldn't go he thought.

"Chase will you shut up dude? I think that you and Zoey should have been going out as a couple a while ago… but you're too scared to ask… hey you cant even tell her that you like her or offer your jacket to her" Michael said with a hint of seriousness in his voice. "Just don't hurt her feelings… the girl like's you Chase!" Michael added in.

Chase sat down on his bed sitting there. Just thinking about all of the words that Michael just said to him. Especially the last four words "The girl likes you!" wow he thought. Could it be true does Zoey actually like me?

* * *

"Hmm Nicole should I wear my blue ruffle skirt with my blue tank top with the yellow sparks and beads on the front of it?" Zoey questioned Nicole about her outfit 

"Yeah that will look really cute! You know Chase would also be cute with you to!" Nicole mentioned quickly then adding in "I'm going to wear my pink spaghetti strap dress with the ribbon on it and the flippy material at the bottom in the dark pink cool huh?"

"Thanks! Wait a minute hold up remind did you just say that me and Chase would look cute together. NICOLE" She replied with her cheeks blushing a bit.

"Well he likes you also so yeah. You would make a cute couple. So what you think about the dress" She answered back at Zoey while twirling around in her dress.

"What really? How do you know that?" She questioned her while looking shocked.

"Yeah it's true, and Michael told me it! Now the dress a yes or a no?" she asked Zoey for the third time.

"Wow, huh! Oh yeah it looks really nice, add glitter to the side of your check also in the shape of a heart!" She finally told Nicole. Nicole nodded and smiled then rushed into the bathroom to put the glitter on.

I can' believe Chase really likes me wow maybe something good will happen at the dance tonight she hope. She sat down on her bed and was thinking the same things that Chase was thinking about. If she only knew what was really going on.

* * *

Everyone had just finished dinner and was heading over to the nice decorates outdoor dance area. Nicole and Michael were whispering about what happened when they got back from the beach and were so happy that so far their plan is working. Zoey looked over at Chase wondering if he was ever going to ask her to dance or tell her anything. Little did she know Chase was wondering something very similar! 

Aside to Nicole Zoey said "I think I'm going to tell him, you know that I like him!"

"Oh my totally gosh ah that's so great!" She almost screamed but didn't because Zoey put her hand in front of her lips so she wouldn't yell it out. Zoey started walking towards Chase and turned around to look at Nicole. Which she stuck her thumbs up as a good luck signal.

Over where Chase was he turned to look at Michael and said "Dude she's coming over what should I say?"

"Hmm lets think, hey you want to dance? Then possibly say umm I like you more then a friend?" he mentioned to Chase in a certain way sort of sounding like 'Are you joking you know what to say to her, you just don't want to look over at her'.

"Thanks" Chase said sort of sounding a bit sarcastic

"Hey Chase! What's up?" She said to him making the first move.

'Oh nothing do you uh want to… um dance?" he stuttered as he asked her this.

"YES, erm I mean yeah sure" she said happily to him.

While Zoey and Chase weredancing together they looked over and they were shocked they noticed Dana and Logan dancing and having fun together. They looked back at each other and started to laugh.

Nicole turned to Micheal and started talking to him:

"YES! Aw they look so cute together are we good or aren't we good?" she said to him. "I bet you that they will be kissing son. Hmm lets make it interesting how about a starting bet at $3.00?" She added and smiled. They looked at each other and laughed together. Their yes met and Nicole smiled while just staring at each other. 'Do I like Nicole Michael thought to himself' while Nicole was also thinking this 'Ah I think I like Michael that's good though! I think'.

Do they actually have feelings for each other?

* * *

Well_ there you have it the end of chapter 4 couple more chapters and I think it's finished! But hey don't worry I'm going to create a sequel and I hope it's going to be really good. It's filled with misunderstanding, lies; well that's what's happening so far in my ideas. O well I guess you will find out what happens later on. That's basically all I can say right now since the whole story is still in the works. Chapter should be up very shortly and I hope you will like is. Remember to review my story Thank You!_


End file.
